Forward!
by ElitE-Hunter
Summary: A tank commander endures the height of the conflict


  
**Forward!**

            It was bloody hell. The recent battle at the outskirts of the city depleted both our and the commie's resources and manpower. Both sides knew that the opposing side was fatigued and battle worn but the only way to win was to keep pushing forward. It was all a matter of time before one side would be defeated. 

            We were moving down the suburban road towards the commie outpost. The GI's M-60's were sticking out of the houses' windows. Smoldering heaps of tank wreckages were scattered everywhere as far as the eye could see. The smell of gunpowder and smoke was present in the air. Dead, bloody bodies of soldiers were carried off by the medics and loaded onto the trucks for burial. 

            My tank platoon, assigned as Bravo, was already battle worn and in need of rearming. Even though we were equipped with the Abrams, one of the most advanced tanks, it doesn't mean we were invincible. I don't even think that our CO was being rash about his commands, but maybe, just maybe, he knows something I don't know. Never the less, our orders were to take the commie outpost and make it our own. Simple? Maybe, but those commies could have dug in and fortified their positions. A few more minutes and the commie outpost would be in visual range. Damn! I still can't help to think that there's something amiss. 

            And there it was, the commie outpost. I ordered all my tanks to prepare for assault. I went in the tank and closed my cupola, the others followed. The infantry squad, Delta, which was assigned to support us, went ahead to scout the outpost. I waited for several minutes for the report but there was none. I guess they were taking the cautious route moving and clearing slowly. Then the radio suddenly blurted out.

"It's all clear sir!"

I stared at the radio a bit dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir! The outpost is abandoned."

            Could it be… damn! Who knows what those commies are thinking! I ordered Bravo to move in and set the equipment up, I ordered Delta to do the same. 

            As Bravo entered the outpost, Delta was already setting the equipment up. I opened my cupola and looked out. I focused my attention on the commie structure. Then, I thought I saw something move. I guess this war is just getting to me but I definitely saw something move. But then again, this whole war's just crazy. Why the hell would the commies attack us anyway? Damn it all! I wish this whole war were just one big nightmare! I wish this nightmare would already end! Somebody please just wake me up! I didn't even notice I had tears running down my cheek. 

"Sir? Are you all right?" 

The gunner suddenly asked.

"Yeah… I guess so…" 

            I then focused my attention to delta, still setting up the equipment. Suddenly, I saw blood come out of one GI's chest. Then I heard one of the most horrifying words a soldier would ever hear…

"AMBUSH!!!"

            The GI's rushed for their weapons and immediately ran for the building. I closed the cupola and proceeded to look for targets. But then, a loud boom suddenly rocked the entire surrounding. Damn it, those commies got bravo 3! 

I then watched Delta running for cover. I saw one of the soldiers' head suddenly blow up, his blood gushing out of the hole made by the sniper as he was falling down. I saw several more soldiers go down from sniper fire. Damn, if I just knew where that sniper was he'd already be dead! 

            The one I saw earlier, could it be? I ordered my gunner to aim at the spot where I saw the movement. I saw him, the sniper gunning down the GI's. 

"FIRE!"

            A loud boom rocked the place. The spot where the sniper was is now just a smoking pile of rubble. The survivors of Delta garrisoned themselves inside the building. At least they'd be safer in there. 

            I focused my attention on the road we passed earlier and to my disbelief, saw a huge group of conscripts. They must be in the hundreds, if not thousands. I ordered Bravo to open fire. We proceeded to shoot sabots at the conscripts. There were bodies flying in all directions, some of them only half of what they were. But no matter how many of them we killed, they seemed to keep on coming. It's like those damn russkies don't even care about their troopers' life. 

            But why aren't there any tanks? Those commies don't usually send troops without tank support. Damn it! What the hell are they thinking??? 

            We were being overwhelmed by the large amount of troops they were sending against us. Maybe that's why there are no tanks… but hell, I'm calling for back up. 

"HQ this is Bravo, we are in desperate need of reinforcements and are about to be overrun!"

"Roger that Bravo, Back up ETA, 5 minutes."

"Damn it! We don't have five minutes, we need that back up yesterday!"

"We understand your situation Bravo. Try and hold on as long as you can."

"Roger HQ, Bravo out"

            The conscripts were already past the gate of the outpost. I turned to look at our left flank but instead, I saw Bravo 2 swiftly moving towards the conscripts. 

What the hell is he thinking? I guess he was going for broke. I watched as the conscripts fired at Bravo 2 to try to stop the tank but to no avail. The conscripts were crushed under the treads of Bravo 2 leaving a bloody trail behind. Squashed bodies of the conscripts were scattered along the path of Bravo 2. 

The conscripts suddenly scattered when bravo 2 got out of the gates. Damn, now I understand why there were no tanks attacking us, they were waiting for us to get out! 

"Bravo 2, fall back immediately!"

            It was too late, I watched in horror as the Russian Rhino's gunned down Bravo 2. Damn… lost another one…

            The conscripts continued to go through the outpost gates, seemingly unnerved by their comrades scattered on the ground. Only two tanks remain and Delta was shooting out the windows of the building. Those damn conscripts just don't know when to give up! 

            I heard a low boom and felt the whole tank vibrate. One of the conscripts got through and threw a grenade. 

"Sir! We've lost tread! We're sitting ducks!"

            Damn! It seems we've got no choice but to fight! 

"Bravo 4, hold position!" 

            This isn't good, we're low on ammo, we lost two tanks and there's still Rhino's guarding the gate. It seems like there is no way we could possibly win. Their forces, even though relatively weaker, are a lot larger in number and I'm still not sure as to how many Rhino's are out there…

            Damn… could this be the end for us… 

"Bravo, Delta, let's give it all we've got! If we're goin' down, we're gonna take as much commies as we can with us!"

            All the remaining troops gave out a loud battle cry through the radio as though they were given hope by those few words. 

            The conscripts set up a sandbag barrier and now the Rhino's were coming in. My gunner fired at the Rhino. A direct hit! The smoke cleared…damn we only hit the muzzle. The Rhino was unable to shoot any more shells but it can still use the machine gun.

"Sir! We're down to the last shot!" The gunner suddenly shouted.

            I guess the gunner was feeling impetuous before as he fired one too many shells at the conscripts. 

"This is Bravo 4, out of shells!"

            Damn, only one shell remaining for both tanks…

"Bravo 4, fall back! Use your machine gun and fire at the conscripts."  
  


            The conscripts were now throwing grenades at us, mostly not even reaching us. But even if they were able to throw a grenade at us, it won't do much to the Abrams's armor. 

            The damaged Rhino started shooting at the building hoping to hit Delta GI's. Though indirect, that .50 cal machine gun could still penetrate cement easily. That Rhino would be able to literally strip Delta of their cover. 

"Target the Rhino!"

"Locked!"

"FIRE!"

            This time, the Rhino was destroyed. But two more Rhino's came through the gate. We were out of shells, unable to move, a sitting duck… 

            The Rhino's turret was swiveling towards us. A few seconds seeming to take hours. Finally, the muzzle was directly aimed at us. I could only stare in horror at the Rhino. 

            I heard a loud explosion, expecting to die any moment, but I was…………… alive? I clambered up to the visor and looked at the Rhino that was targeting us. It was now just a burning heap of metal! The conscripts started running for cover. But from what? Then the other Rhino was also blown up. I looked behind the commies' flank. 

            It was the back up! Two Abrams platoons, 1 mechanized infantry division and 2 AH-64 Apache gunships were coming up behind the commies. It was like the most beautiful sight I ever saw! 

            The conscripts were running out the back gate, the Apaches heading them off and gunning them down. Some of the conscripts who shot back at the Apaches were killed easier. I guess they didn't know one of the most basic withdrawal skills…don't stop moving.

            I opened the cupola and looked at the aftermath of the battle. There were bodies everywhere, tank wreckages, rubble and seeming to be the most abundant of all… blood…

            I was sent back to the main base in the region for debriefing. Top brass commended all the survivors of the battle and awarded us the "purple heart" medal for capturing and holding the outpost. Finally the nightmare was over…

            I thought I was going to be given some R&R after that battle. But then, they reassigned me to another tank platoon along with the other survivors of Bravo platoon. 

            All that remained to be done was to take the Russian HQ, the best defended of all that we were about to overcome. I was ordered to move out in 10 minutes. I still hoped that at least my squad and I could have been given a little R&R. 


End file.
